Modern integrated circuits (ICs) house vast amounts of computing and other processing capabilities. Internal circuitry of such ICs may operate at different voltage levels. Such voltages are provided, at least initially from off-chip sources. To this end, integrated circuits include multiple power and ground connections, often referred to as pins or pads. Signaling requirements of an integrated circuit also consume large amounts of pins/pads. However, inclusion of additional pins/pads to accommodate a variety of specialized purposes increases chip real estate and power consumption costs, and raises routing and other complexities. As a result, most integrated circuits are constrained in the use of pins/pads, particularly as shrinking die and IC size compels consumption of fewer pin/pads.